


Город будущего

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, MasterIota



Series: Мини от G до PG-13 [2]
Category: Krypton (TV 2018)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Pre-Slash, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Адам предлагает Сегу прогулку в будущее.





	Город будущего

В кабинете повеяло холодом. Сег, слегка поморщившись, бросил короткий взгляд на дверь. Он вполне отчетливо помнил, что закрывал ее, но память в последнее время стала удивительно... зыбкой, и это было хуже ноющей боли в суставах и резко испортившегося зрения.

Последние десять лет он сражался с самим собой и, надо признать, начинал проигрывать.

Дверь правда оказалась закрыта, и Сег со вздохом поднялся, медленно огляделся, постепенно осознавая: холод не был похож на промозглый сквозняк, нет — это был чистый космический холод, пахнущий слепящим светом и чем-то земным. «Три или четыре секунды», — подумал он, прикидывая место выхода. Воздух уже начинал гудеть, а от незримой точки в центре кабинета расходились маленькие волны, смутно похожие на солнечные блики.

Как если бы солнце было желтым.

Сег выдохнул, сделал шаг назад и прикрыл глаза, ожидая вспышки яркого света. Он успел досчитать до трех, прежде чем гул оборвался с сухим треском — так, будто кто-то разорвал плотную ткань. Под опущенными веками стало бело. Раздалось тихое электрическое шипение.

И смутный звук, похожий одновременно на звон, шепот и обычный человеческий выдох.

Сег открыл глаза. 

— Привет, — сказал Адам, когда золотая сфера, висевшая над полом, растворилась.

Он выглядел точно так же, как в тот день, когда Сег впервые увидел его. Оказалось, это он помнит отчетливо: пальцы Адама на своем запястье, взгляд из-под козырька дурацкой шапки, встревоженный шепот... Горло сжало застарелой болезненной тоской, и собственный голос показался ему очень тихим и очень хриплым, когда он кивнул в ответ:

— Здравствуй.

Адам слегка улыбнулся и с любопытством посмотрел по сторонам. Сег прикрыл глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла, отчетливо понимая, что он видит: усталого старика, его запылившиеся награды и кристаллы-воспоминания, запертые под стеклом.

Слишком много — их было слишком много.

— Слушай, глупый вопрос, конечно, но... — столешница едва заметно дрогнула, когда Адам прижался к ней бедром, — У тебя все в порядке?

Сег приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на него: короткий русый завиток прижат ко лбу, рукава очередной толстовки натянуты до середины кисти, пальцы отстукивают какой-то приставучий — видимо, земной — мотивчик.

— Ты серьезно? — спросил он.

Адам пожал плечами:

— Выглядишь плоховато для твоих лет.

«Для моих лет, — мысленно повторил Сег. И самокритично признал: — Конечно, плоховато».

Совет потребовал свернуть исследование планетарных двигателей, храм отозвал спонсирование исследований Зора — спасибо, что не средства, выделенные на лечение Аллуры и Кары: столкновение с хищниками Арго не прошло для них даром, — и через день юная любовница Джора добралась до чертежей капсул. Кажется, даже разобралась в них — Сег вздохнул и бросил взгляд на окно, забранное темными жалюзи. В другое время он обрадовался бы любому интересу, но с учетом новой политики Совета... 

Придется снова перебираться в Крепость.

Его исследования. Его семья.

— Мне кажется, — сказал он после долгой паузы, — я где-то ошибся. Сделал что-то неправильно.

— Тогда? — уточнил Адам, склоняя голову к плечу. — Или сейчас? Потому что мое будущее не изменилось. И... — уголок его губ тронула усмешка. Невольная, скорее всего, Адам слишком хорошо чувствовал его настроение, чтобы действительно смеяться... — Если хочешь, я покажу.

— Что?

— Не думал, что у тебя уже начались проблемы со слухом, — на этот раз Адам улыбнулся абсолютно осознанно, уверенно и немного слишком широко, и Сег почувствовал смутную тревогу.

Это была «на нас сейчас нападет агент Совета»-улыбка. И «надеюсь, что я это переживу»-улыбка. И «во что я, черт побери, ввязался»-улыбка. Сег предпочел бы помнить с такой кристальной ясностью имена своих новых учеников.

— Пойдем, — сказал Адам, протягивая ему руку, и Сег шагнул за ним раньше, чем понял, что на самом деле делает.

Сфера сомкнулась над их головами. Адам одернул рукав толстовки и щелкнул какой-то кнопкой, и Сег увидел, как за пределами защитной оболочки формируется решетка зета-перехода: золото линий и в промежутках между ними — глубокая сладкая тьма космоса, как будто смятая чьей-то рукой.

— Это время, — шепнул Адам ему на ухо, и Сегу на мгновение показалось, что семидесяти трех лет, прошедших с их последней встречи, никогда не было. — Закрой глаза.

Это не помогло. Белое оглушительное сияние заполнило мир до краев, ослепило, перетряхнуло до кончиков пальцев и выбросило, безжалостно перемолов в мелкую крошку — Сег со свистом втянул кисловатый разреженный воздух и медленно разжал пальцы, в какой-то момент стиснутые на запястье Адама.

Он чувствовал что-то под тканью его толстовки — угрожающе-жесткий контур.

Сег медленно выдохнул и поднял взгляд.

Сфера зависла над городом, и Сег жадно вглядывался в его очертания, выхватывая знакомые контуры высоток. Сияющие, будто собранные из стекла здания — одно, самое яркое, с литерой «L» на вершине, — строение, увенчанное моделью планеты, башня с часами, — все было пропитано желтым манящим светом молодого солнца. 

От этого болели глаза — болели глаза и стучало в висках, как после чашки крепкого напитка, когда рецепторы обжигает горечью, а кончики пальцев начинают подрагивать. 

— Это?..

— Метрополис, — сказал Адам со странной гордостью и таким же странным напряжением. — Они живут здесь, твои потомки. Скоро... — он бросил взгляд на свое запястье, а потом положил ладонь ему на плечо и слегка сжал пальцы. — Скоро они должны показаться. Главное – не столкнуться...

— В небе? — уточнил Сег.

Насколько он помнил, земляне не летали, и их транспорт был исключительно наземным: темный поток вился между сияющих зданий, теряясь в их тенях. Город был огромным... и удивительно правильным — Сег сглотнул, чувствуя, что сердце бьется где-то в горле.

— Сейчас, — пробормотал Адам. — Сейчас... Смотри!

Его рука соскользнула с плеча Сега. Кожа ножен, спрятанных в рукаве, скрипнула, и следующая секунда вдруг оказалась болезненно долгой — Сег хотел обернуться, перехватить удар, выбить нож из рук Адама, выжить и победить, но вместо этого...

Вместо этого он послушно запрокинул голову, глядя на две фигуры, скользящие по небу: крупный мужчина и хрупкая беловолосая девочка — гораздо менее хрупкая, чем в свои восемь лет, но все еще безнадежно узнаваемая.

«Кара, — подумал он. — И... Кэл?»

Это было похоже на удар молнии — Сег машинально вскинул обе руки и резко выдохнул, чувствуя стук собственного сердца и теплую неловкую дрожь Адама. По грудной клетке медленно, не давая больше вдохнуть, расползалась боль, а в голове вдруг стало оглушительно ясно. 

В чистой глухой высоте, прямо над ними, летели Кэл и Кара: красные плащи, синие нагрудники с позолоченными гербами — символ их Дома здесь, на чужой, далекой, прекрасной планете. 

Сег моргнул и опустил взгляд. 

Собственные пальцы, застывшие на окровавленном лезвии, казались далекими и совсем чужими.

— Прости, — шепнул Адам, отступая на шаг. — Но ты пытался изменить время. 

Нож с чавкающим звуком выскользнул из раны, и Сег почувствовал, что теряет опору. 

Когда перед глазами окончательно потемнело, он подумал: все правильно — и вспомнил ясную спокойную улыбку Адама, какой она была две сотни земных лет назад.


End file.
